Antara Aku dan Kakak
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Family Spring Event 2012./ Itasasu, duo Uchiha./Kakak… Bagiku dia adalah sosok yang melengkapi hidupku. Karena dialah, aku ada di dunia ini./"Heii, Baka-ototou!"./"Kau juga sama, nii-san, masih konyol seperti anak kecil." ./ RnR Please


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Antara aku dan kakak © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For FSE 2012 [Family Spring Event 2012]**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Itachi Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Sasuke Uchiha POV)**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and review**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kakak…

Bagiku dia adalah sosok yang melengkapi hidupku. Karena dialah, aku ada di dunia ini. Dia selalu mendengar keluh-kesahku, dialah paling tahu perubahan emosiku juga bisa membujukku dengan kata-kata godaan yang tentunya membekas dalam otakku.

Kalau dipikir, dia selalu bertingkah konyol di depanku sedangkan diriku hanya menanggapi dengan sikap cuek dan datar tapi terkadang aku meresponnya hingga dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan emosiku. Memang—aku dan dia berbeda… sangat berbeda.

Dia mewarisi sifat ibu yang terkenal ramah dengan orang, sedangkan diriku mewarisi ayahku yang bersifat cuek dan datar. Tapi… itu yang membuat kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kalau—kami sama sifatnya, pasti tidak akan cocok bukan.

Jika mengingat masa lalu, dia—kakakku selalu melindungiku ketika dimarahin oleh ayah dan ibu. Dia adalah sosok penyelamatku yang memungkinkan hukumanku diperingan tentunya. Itu saat aku masih berumur delapan tahun. Dan ketika aku sudah dewasa, dia tidak membantuku—bukan berarti tidak menyayangiku. Tapi, dia memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan menanggung resiko apa yang kuperbuat.

Kami sama-sama mewarisi kejeniusan yang tinggi. Itu terbukti kakakku lulus kuliah dengan peringkat _Cumlaude_ jurusan Administrasi, dan aku bisa menembus persaingan ketat jurusan kedokteran yang sangat banyak peminat dengan menduduki posisi urutan pertama. Sungguh bangga orang tuaku melihat kesuksesan kami.

Aku bisa masuk jurusan kedokteran berkat ajaran kakakku yang menemaniku sekaligus membantuku mengerjakan soal-soal ujian masuk jurusan itu. Bayangkan saja, dia sampai tidak bisa tidur—hanya untuk menemaniku, padahal dirinya harus menyelesaikan persiapan wisuda yang tentunya memerlukan tenaga. Tapi dia mementingkan aku daripada dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kali aku menyuruhnya istirahat—tapi, dia beralasan cukup masuk akal. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai kakak tidak perhatian dan aku—harus menjadi orang pertama yang melihat keberhasilanmu. Itu karena kau adalah adikku.". bahkan dirinya sudah mencuri start duluan mendahului ayah dan ibu, karena yang harus pertama sekali mengetahui keberhasilan adalah ayah dan ibu. Dasar, _nii-san_.

Dan…

Kini waktu terus berjalan dan seiringnya itu, aku dan kakakku jarang sekali bertemu karena kesibukan yang melanda kami berdua sebagai keturunan Uchiha. Walau kekayaan Uchiha tidak akan habis tujuh turunan, tapi bagaimana kami harus cerdas dalam mengelola bahkan menemukan keahlian sendiri untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kami.

Sesekali kami hanya berhubungan lewat dunia maya, itupun hanya beberapa menit dan setelah itu kami menggeluti kesibukan masing-masing. Pada saat itulah, aku merasakan rindu yang sangat pada sosok kakakku… keceriannya… kelucuannya… perlindungan… leluconnya…, aku rindu itu,

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei…"

"Heii…"

Suara siapa itu sangat berisik di gendang telingaku, dan nada suara ini—

"Heii, Baka-ototou!"

Itu adalah suara kakakku, aku tolehkan iris _Onyx_-ku dan menatap sosoknya. Dan itu membuatku terpaku akan kehadirannya di… sini…

H-hei, aku sedang melamun atau bermimpi sih. Ku-kucek mataku dan sosok sekarang yang ada di hadapanku adalah… kakak… sosok yang kurindukan.

"_Nii-san_… sejak kapan kau datang? Bukankah kau ada di Paris?"

Kakakku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku datang dua jam yang lalu, kau saja yang tidak sadar, baka _ototou_! Kau melamun dua jam berturut-turut."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarkanku sih?" dengusku.

"Aku kangen dengan ekspresi melamun-mu, makanya aku bermaksud tidak menyadarkan-mu dalam alam bawah sadarmu."

Bantal yang berada di kursi segera ku lempar ke wajah kakakku, tapi dengan sigap tangan kakakku menangkap lemparanku dan melempar balik ke mukaku. Dan—_gotcha_, mukaku kena bantal dan berhasil membuatku mendeathglare dirinya. Berbalik dengannya—dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku.

"Dasar tidak pernah berubah—sampai kau beristri-pun, kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau juga sama, _nii-san_, masih konyol seperti anak kecil." Balasku.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter, Sasuke?"

Ya, jika bertanya aku sekarang. Aku adalah seorang dokter termuda dengan lulusan tercepat 4,5 tahun dan mendapat kepercayaan menjadi dokter di rumah sakit terkenal di Amerika. Sedangkan kakakku adalah seorang pebisnis terkenal dengan keultena mengelola saham juga merangkap menjadi direktur di salah satu perusahaan di Paris.

"Baik-baik saja, kalau kau,_nii-san? _Kudengar kau mendapat kepercayaan memegang tiga perusahaan di sana?"

Kakakku merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"Kau tahu dari mana, Sasuke? Sama denganmu, kau juga mendapat promosi mendapat beasiswa S2 di Universitas Harvard?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan seketika mendapat acakan pelan dari kakakku, "kau hebat, _ototou_. Aku bangga denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong—rumahmu bagus ya seperti mengingatkan rumah di Jepang."

Dan kami-pun murung jika mengingat orang tua kami yang ada di Jepang. Bukan kami tidak sayang pada mereka tapi—kami terlampau sibuk dengan urusan duniawi semata dan tidak memikirkan kondisi keluarga kami di Jepang.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana kalau akhir bulan ini kita ke Jepang?" usulku.

"Kau serius, Sasuke. Baiklah, aku menghubungi sekretarisku untuk mengalihkan tugasku kepada sahabat jeniusmu itu," ucapnya seraya mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor.

"Siapa sahabat jeniusku, _nii-san?_"

"Siapa lagi kalau orang yang memiliki IQ melebihi 200 itu."

Oh aku sadar dia adalah sahabatku—lebih tepatnya keturunan Nara-tepatnya Shikamaru. Pastinya dia akan menggumamkan kata "_mendokusai_".

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dengan senyum sumringah yang terkuar dari kakakku, "urusan beres." Sejenak kakakku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, "oh ya bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura hehe?"

Aku mengedutkan alisku dan berbalas menanyakannya, "bagaimana dengan Konan-_nee_?"

Dan kamipun berceloteh mengenai keluarga masing-masing…

Waktu-pun tidak terasa berlalu…

.

.

.

_The End^^_

* * *

Mungkin ini karyaku untuk meramaikan fandom bergenre family. Maafkan saya—jikalau ceriat ini ada kekurangan dalam segala yang berkaitan dengan aturan EYD.

Greets

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**30 Agustus 2012, 10.18 a.m**


End file.
